1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool hanger assembly, and more particularly to a tool hanger assembly to save time for assembling.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool hanger assembly has a frame and multiple hangers. The frame has a track formed in a side surface of the frame. The hangers are slidably mounted on the track and each hanger has an arm protruding from the hanger to hang a wrench.
However, to assemble the multiple hangers onto the frame is time-consuming, increases manufacturing cost and is not convenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide a tool hanger assembly to obviate the aforementioned problems.